Noctis Lucis Caelum
Noctis Lucis Caelum is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XV. He is the prince of Lucis who seeks to claim his place as king after his father, Regis, is killed. Background Noctis is the son of Regis Lucis Caelum, the king of Lucis, making Noctis the crown prince. When Noctis was only five years old, Regis discovered that Noctis was prophesized to save the world by sacrificing himself. Because of this, Regis decided to give Noctis a relatively normal childhood, despite him being a prince. When Noctis turned 20, his father sent him on a journey to the land of Tenebrae to marry his childhood friend Lunafreya, the princess of Tenebrae, and formally unite their two kingdoms. Joined by his advisor Ignis, bodyguard Gladiolus, and childhood friend Prompto, but they're stopped when their car ends up breaking down. While they're waiting for their car to get fixed, Noctis and his friends try to take a ferry to their destination, only to find out that Lucis' capital city has fallen and Regis has been killed, with Noctis being declared dead as well. Enraged by the death of his father, Noctis is told that, to reclaim his kingdom and avenge his father's death, he must claim his birthright by finding the former weapons of his ancestors and using them to awaken the slumbering god-like beings known as the Astrals. Powers and Abilities *'Power of Kings: '''As the heir to the Lucian throne, Noctis wields the power of kings, which lets him store all of his weapons in a pocket dimension and summon them to his hand at will. He can also transfer this power to his allies, letting them summon their own weapons at will. Noctis' Lucian royal blood also allows him to wield the Royal Arms. **'Armiger: An ability exclusive to those of Lucian royal blood. Noctis can summon spectral versions of the Royal Arms to float around him, boosting his speed and strength, letting him attack with all of the Royal Arms at once, and turning each of his movements into a warp, letting him teleport around at high speeds for a flurry of rapid attacks. However, Armiger only lasts for a short amount of time before wearing off. *'Warp: '''By throwing whatever melee weapon Noctis has in his hand, Noctis can teleport to it. By warping to a location or point out of the way of the opponent, Noctis will fully restore his MP. *'Phase: 'Noctis has the ability to phase through solid matter, which he can use to pass through enemy attacks and counterattack. *'Elemancy: 'By drawing the energy from a certain element, Noctis can insert it in a magical flask, which can then be thrown as a magical grenade with that element's effects. Depending on what elements are inside the flask, the grenade will have different effects. **'Fire: '''A grenade infused with the fire element, which creates an explosion of flames. '''Fira '''and '''Firaga are stronger versions of this. **'Blizzard: '''A grenade infused with the ice element, which causes a frost-filled explosion that freezes oponents. '''Blizzara '''and '''Blizzaga '''are stronger versions of this. **'Thunder: A grenade infused with the lightning element, which unleashes a burst of electricity. 'Thundara '''and '''Thundaga '''are stronger versions of this. **'Healcast: 'A special grenade that both casts either Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder, and fully heals Noctis when it detonates. **'Dualcast: 'By inserting a grenade with twice the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell twice in a row. **'Tricast: 'By inserting a grenade with three times the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell three times in a row. **'Quadcast: 'By inserting a grenade with four times the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell four times in a row. **'Quintcast: 'By inserting a grenade with five times the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell five times in a row. **'Venomcast: 'A grenade infused with an element and poison, both casting a certain elemental spell and inflicting any enemy hit by the spell with poison. **'Cursecast: 'A grenade that both casts an elemental spell and lowers the enemy's strength. **'Freecast: 'A grenade that casts an elemental spell, and has a chance of not draining Noctis' supply of elemental energy. **'Failcast: 'A grenade that casts an elemental spell which either does much more damage than it usually would, or fails to cast at all. **'Stopcast: 'A grenade that casts an elemental spell, and has a chance to freeze the target in time. **'Blastcast: 'A grenade that casts an elemental spell that deals significant damage to both the target, and Noctis himself. **'Killcast: 'A grenade that casts an elemental spell with a chance of instantly killing the target. **'Expericast: 'A grenade that casts an elemental spell and may give Noctis an experience boost. **'Maxicast: 'A grenade that casts the ultimate elemental spell, dealing much more damage than an ordinary spell would. Equipment *'Swords: 'One-handed swords that can be used for fast attacks. **'Engine Blade: 'Noctis' original sword, which was given to him as a sixteenth birthday present by his father. It can also absorb the elemental powers of a defeated enemy, letting Noctis use them for Elemancy. It can be upgraded into the Engine Blade II and Engine Blade III to make it stronger. **'Ultima Blade: 'Noctis' second strongest one-handed sword, and the final form of the Engine Blade. It is a much stronger version of the regular Engine Blade, and has a higher chance of absorbing elemental powers from defeated foes. **'Broadsword: 'A versatile sword that has a higher chance of landing critical blows. **'Airstep Sword: 'Increases Noctis' maximum MP and lowers MP consumption while in the air. **'Rune Saber: 'Boosts all of Noctis' abilities, especially magic, when wielded. **'Flame Tongue: 'A sword that deals fire damage to enemies. **'Ice Brand: 'A sword that deals ice damage to enemies. **'Blood Sword: 'Has a chance of healing Noctis by 30% of the health the enemy loses when he strikes it. **'Durandal: 'A light-elemental sword that grants Noctis a resistance to darkness attacks. **'Enhancer: 'No special abilities, but is has incredible attack strength. **'Soul Saber: 'Makes Noctis stronger as his health gets lower. **'Balmung: 'Noctis' strongest one-handed sword, though it gets weaker as Noctis loses MP. **'Ragnarok: 'A sword that amplifies Noctis' Power of Kings, making attacks done while warping much stronger. *'Greatswords *'Polearms' *'Daggers' *'Firearms' *'Shields' *'Machinery' *'Royal Arms: '''The weapons of the previous kings of Lucis, which only those of Lucian royal blood can wield. They all possess incredible power, though wielding them as normal weapons drains Noctis' health with each strike he performs. **'Sword of the Wise: 'The first Royal Arm Noctis gains. It is a sword that allows Noctis to instantly warp to his opponent on his first strike, allowing for a quick surprise attack. **'Axe of the Conqueror: 'A large double-bladed halberd that can be used for slow, but powerful attacks. **'Bow of the Clever: 'A crossbow that doesn't require reloading, and allows good mobility while in combat. **'Swords of the Wanderer: 'A set of dual swords that can be combined into a larger, stronger sword. Depending on if they're seperated or not, they can be used for either a quick flurry of blows, or stronger, single strikes. **'Blade of the Mystic: 'A longsword that provides a boost to the wielder's strength. It can also be used to fire projections of the other Royal Arms through the Warp-strike. **'Star of the Rogue: 'A shuriken that can deal multiple hits and rapid succession, or split into multiple duplicates of itself. **'Sword of the Tall: 'A greatsword that can also act as a chainsaw, grinding into opponents when it strikes them. **'Shield of the Just: 'An enormous shield that can be used for defense, or shield-bashing. **'Mace of the Fierce: 'A mace that is powerful enough to easily smash off an enemy's limbs, at the cost of being incredibly slow. **'Scepter of the Pious: 'A scepter that can take on the form of each of the other Royal Arms, making it a jack-of-all-trades. **'Trident of the Oracle: 'A trident that can leave behind holograms that repeatedly attack opponents. **'Katana of the Warrior: 'A longsword that can be used for incredibly swift strikes. **'Sword of the Father: 'The sword of Noctis' father, King Regis. At the end of every combo performed with it, Noctis gains a strength boost, and the sword can leave behind holograms to attack foes like the Trident of the Oracle. *'Ring of the Lucii: 'A special ring that symbolize the power of the Lucian kings. It contains the collective power and wisdom of each Lucian king, and can only be used by someone it deems worthy. When worn, it grants the user powerful magic, at the cost of draining their life force as they use it. **'Death: 'One of the three Ring Magic spells. It drains the life force of the enemy until they disintegrate, healing Noctis by the amount of health he drained. **'Holy: 'One of the three Ring Magic spells. It smites the opponent with a powerful blast of holy energy. **'Alterna: '''One of the three Ring Magic spells. It forms a crystal sphere around the opponent that collapses in on itself, summoning a black hole that sucks in every enemy on the battlefield before vanishing. Feats Strength *Can casually knock over groups of Magitek Troopers with his swings. *Matched and parried blows from Titan. *Destroyed Titan's frozen arm with a Greatsword. **Titan was powerful enough to physically catch the meteor he was holding in that fight. *Cut off Leviathan's appendages while in complete Armiger. *Split Leviathan right down the middle *Brought Ifrit down on his knees in a single attack. *Traded blows with The Mystic, the Founder King of Lucis who banished Ardyn Izunia from Insomnia. *Fought Cerberus, who was powerful enough to cripple Cor Leonis in a single attack. **Cor Leonis was powerful enough to cut off the arm of Gilgamesh, the first Shield of the King, at age 15. *Killed Ardyn Izunia, who at that point had absorbed thousands of Daemons, accumulating his power. *Destroyed Omega along with Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto. **Omega was stated to be powerful enough to kill the Astrals by Gentiana, who is Shiva in disguise. Speed *Can casually dodge bullets from handguns and machine guns. *Can easily react to missiles mid-flight. *Can react to attacks from Coeurls and Thunderocs, who conduct natural lightning to attack. *Can keep up with Leviathan, who can react to the Royal Arms' telekinetic attacks. **One of the Royal Arms crossed an entire ocean in moments. *Can react to lasers from Imps. *In his fight with Ardyn, flew across the entire city of Insomnia in moments. *Further complemented by Warp, Phase, and aerial capabilities. Durability *Survived a full-on punch from Titan. *Even in base, survived hits from Leviathan. **Leviathan managed to destroy an entire city with her waves. *Survived being inside a volcano during his fight with Titan. *Endured a full-body frostbite inflicted by Shiva. **Also endures this whenever he summons her. **Shiva was able to kill Ifrit with her ice, and also managed to flash-freeze Ardyn with a tap on the lips. *Survived attacks from Omega. *Endured being burned by the flames of Ifrit. **Ifrit's flames were stated to be able to turn the whole world to ashes. Skill *Has been trained in the art of swordsmanship since childhood. *Mastered the use of every single weapon in his possession, ranging from swords (shortswords, longswords, katana's, dual short swords, and even a giant sword with a chainsaw-blade), to spears, to shields, to guns, to daggers, to axes, to shurikens, to maces, to complex machinery with unique powers and properties. *Tends to switch between aforementioned weapons on the fly, likely to catch the foe off-guard or overwhelm them with sheer variety. *Isn't above fighting dirty, and has been shown to use the enemy's own weapons or equipment against them. **For instance; he has cut off the flag of a flagpole to blind the Magitek Trooper holding it. Other examples include cutting off the arm of an iron golem in order to use it's own weapon against it, or using a soldier's machine gun to kill a group of Troopers *In addition, Noctis is also skilled in the art of stealth; being able to sneak around in an Imperial Base to retrieve the Regalia (his car) and remain undetected. *Also a skilled diplomat, being able to convince the First Secretary of Altissia to aid in the Rite with Leviathan whilst minimizing the ammount of casualties. *Also able to fight foes with much more years of experience than him, such as Ardyn Izunia. Weaknesses *Limited pool of MP to use for attacks. *Armiger only lasts a short amount of time. *Ring of the Lucii drains Noctis' life force as he uses it. *Must be hard-rpessed to summon the Astrals. Fun Facts *Rather passionate about fishing. **Gave himself the nickname "Noct Gar" for his fishing skill. *Is a huge fan of the Assassin's Creed franchise. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:JRPG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Shield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Final Fantasy Category:Team Leaders Category:Video Game Characters Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users